


Still Human

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider (1971)
Genre: (crying and screaming and clutching at people we care about), Gen, set around ep 2, we don't need no stinkin' specific canonpoint we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Ramen and hugs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Still Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



"Oi, where are you going?" 

Hongo Takeshi froze, then turned back to Tachibana. Tachibana shoved a foot in front of his rattly little screen door so it wouldn't close all the way between them. He raised his eyebrows, waiting impatiently, then sighed and beckoned. Really. The kid was usually a lot quicker off the mark than this. He was a genius. He was also an idiot, sometimes. 

Blinking rapidly, Takeshi walked past him and into Tachibana's little apartment. As if it was the first time or something. 

* * *

"I don't think I need to eat."

"Bullshit," Tachibana said warmly, pulling down two ramen cups from the shelf over the sink. He wasn't exactly a great cook, but he could manage edible food now and then, and ramen was fine for a quick meal. "You're human. You need to eat, even if you don't need the calories any more - hm, do you need the calories any more?"

There was no response. Tachibana, having some broad idea of the emotional depths that the kid in his living room was wading through, busied himself with the kettle and the dried vegetable sachets, and the chopsticks. He had the boiling water poured into both cups (beef for himself, chicken for Takeshi, like usual) when Takeshi finally spoke. 

Takeshi's voice was very soft in return. "Am I even human, Tachibana-san?"

"You want to know what I think?" Tachibana washed his hands, then strolled through into the living area, like it was any other day. Like his little brother, his nephew, or well, his son, hadn't been brutally taken and changed against his will. Like everything was just fine. 

Takeshi was on his feet. Ready to bolt. So Tachibana gripped his shoulder. 

"What - what do you think?"

He was ready for the worst, wasn't he. Idiot kid. 

Tachibana pulled him into a rough hug. "I think being human is about your heart, not about the amount of metal in you, you idiot! You're still Hongo Takeshi, and that's all there is to it! And if you don't eat your dinner like a good kid, then I'll send you to bed without any supper."

"That doesn't make any sense." 

There was a ripple of laughter in Takeshi's voice, over the uncertainty, over the way he was shuddering in Tachibana's arms. It'd do.

"Ah, stop complaining, and come eat," Tachibana scolded affectionately.


End file.
